Whitley Schnee
Whitley Schnee is the younger brother of Weiss Schnee and Winter Schnee. He is first seen in "Remembrance" at the Schnees' home. After their father stripped Weiss of her position as heiress in "Punished", Whitley became the heir to the Schnee Dust Company. Appearance Whitley Schnee has white hair and light blue eyes with a fair complexion. His hair is mostly pushed to left, although he does have a cowlick. Whitley is fairly tall with a slender build. His attire consists of a short-sleeved white dress shirt, the sleeves fastened just above his elbows by navy blue cuffs, each with twin gold buttons. Over his untucked shirt, he wears a light blue vest, with a black handkerchief in his right breast pocket. He also wears a black necktie, navy blue trousers and black dress shoes. He seems very formal about his attire and his posture. He usually has at least one hand behind his back. Personality Like his sisters, Whitley is careful to maintain an appearance of calm and control. He is exceedingly polite in conversation, and is very conscientious about what emotions he lets show, usually outwardly showing a smile and a friendly and agreeable demeanor. His personality is still somewhat of a mystery, but he has shown the capacity to be arrogant, cold, and pitiless. On Weiss' return, Whitley initially only showed his sister kindness and respect. He also claims to have respect for Winter's resolve, even in spite of admitting that he was never particularly fond of her. However, upon being given the title of Heir to the Schnee Dust Company, he reveals feelings of anger and contempt towards Weiss, momentarily dropping his polite and amiable facade. The extent of his true feelings towards his sisters and his family are still unexplored. While both Weiss and Whitley have an interest in the future of the Schnee Dust Company and family name, Whitley appears to have taken more after his father in his approach. While Weiss has shown little interest in the day to day operations of the SDC or cultivating her father's connections to the high-society of Atlas, Whitley attends board meetings with his father, readily schmoozes with the Atlesian upper-class, and appears to be taking a more active role in the company overall. Unlike his sisters, Whitley sees personal combat as beneath him. It is implied that he has little to no martial skill and even less interest in learning. When it comes to Huntsmen, Whitley sees them as barbaric and unnecessary, as he feels Atlas' sizeable military forces can do any Huntsman's job just as well. When speaking, Whitley is expressive through his body movement, often moving several times and frequently shifting positions. Powers and Abilities Since the Glyph Semblance runs in the Schnee Family, it is likely that Whitley also shares the same ability. However, given that Whitley views Huntsmen as barbarians, it can be assumed he has no form of Aura training, nor any interest in developing his martial potential. Trivia *Whitley is an Anglo-Saxon name meaning "white meadow", from "white" and "lea"(clearing, meadow, field). *Like the rest of his family, he also shares the same last name as them. Which is German for "Snow", following the Color Naming Rule of Remnant. Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Schnee Dust Company Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters